


NoxCaligo's 3 Sentence AU Challenge--Dwalin/Ori Marching Band AU

by NoxCaligo



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 3 sentence challenge, M/M, Marching Band AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCaligo/pseuds/NoxCaligo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me a pairing and an AU and get a 3 sentence fic! Suggested pairing: Dwalin/Ori. AU: Marching Band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NoxCaligo's 3 Sentence AU Challenge--Dwalin/Ori Marching Band AU

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just what the summary is. If you have your own AU you would like to send me just pop onto tumblr and send me an ask~

Ori was nervous as he stood in line with the other kids in march band under the glare of the stadium lights of his high school. With drum before him he glanced at his long time crush and fellow drummer who stood beside him—Dwalin. The much taller senior caught his glance and with a grin messed with the feather protruding from Ori’s hat, “No need to be nervous. We’ll do fine,” then in a much lower whisper added, “make sure you come find me after the game


End file.
